


#20 Night Fever

by Error403HRD



Series: 1000 Prompts [19]
Category: Original Work
Genre: Allergies, Attempt at Humor, Funny, Gen, Humorous Ending, One Shot, Prompt Fic, Prompt Fill, Random & Short, Short One Shot, Vampires
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-27
Updated: 2020-07-27
Packaged: 2021-03-06 04:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 223
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25547248
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Error403HRD/pseuds/Error403HRD
Summary: He was all around fucking screwed.
Series: 1000 Prompts [19]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1822279
Kudos: 1





	#20 Night Fever

Joe hated his life.

Amongst vampires, his skin stood out like a sore thumb.

The racism was ten times worse than it was amongst normal humans, since there were only thirteen black vampires amongst the hundreds of thousands of white or white passing ones.

But that was the least of his problems.

As a vampire, he was allergic to sun, right?

But he had a strange ailment where darkness hurt him.

So he was all around fucking screwed.

He couldn't go outside during the day because the sun is an asshole.

But he couldn't go outside at night unless it was a place with a shit ton of street lamps.

His skin hated the sun, but his eyes hated the darkness.

He hated his fucking life.

Sleeping was a nightmare.

Dear God don't even mention the fucking sleeping.

He couldn't sleep because his eyes were pussies.

He was forced to be awake every day of his eternal life.

He would kill himself....if he fucking knew how.

He was very tempted to just put himself under eternal anesthesia.

Because really, how else was he going to get the peace and quiet he needed.

Aside from murdering the fucking neighbors because GOD DAMN IT KAREN I DON'T CARE IF YOUR KID IS FIVE, TEACH HIM HOW TO RUN AROUND WITHOUT SCREAMING BLOODY FUCKING MURDER!

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if I offended anyone, but this popped into my head and I thought it was funny, sorry!
> 
> Also, yeah, this isn't supposed to be a look at suicide or anything, it was supposed to be a passing joke that you ignored, but check out my oneshots on Ash's immortality if you want a more serious view on that. Angst is my specialty, so these last few one shots really stick out like a sore thumb lmao


End file.
